There is portable equipment in which a first housing is rotatably connected to a connecting member with a first hinge interposed therebetween, a second housing is rotatably connected to the connecting member with a second hinge interposed therebetween, and the first hinge and the second hinge are arranged such that their rotation shafts are parallel.
With a structure in which two housings are connected with a hinge member (parallel double-shaft hinge) having two shafts parallel to each other, one of the housings can be rotated 360 degrees with respect to the other housing. In the case where the housings are made of a metal, the thickness of the housings having a desired shape and strength can be decreased.
An example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-220397.